Stone (G.I. Joe)
Stone is the name of three different fictional characters from G.I. Joe, the line of military-themed toys by Hasbro. Two Lieutenants and a Sergeant, each one is featured in a different continuity, G.I. Joe Extreme, G.I. Joe: Sigma 6, (appearing in both the animated series and comic books) and the live-action movie. G.I. Joe Extreme Cartoon A Marine field commander, both Sgt. Savage and he previously worked together in counter-terrorism. After foiling an attempted kidnapping by SKAR soldiers, both were approached by Mr. Clancy to form a new G.I. Joe Team. Stone handpicked the rest of the team and personally oversees all their missions. The first one to suspect Count von Rani of treachery, Stone went over Clancy's head to spy on the Count (To Catch a Klaw). Late in the first season, after an encounter with Rampage, Stone would be infected with a viral weapon that turned him into a living timebomb. Not wishing to harm the team, Stone went after Rampage alone, intending to at least take out the villain along with himself. Instead he was cured, but soon found himself on the run when SKAR briefly seized control of America. Along with his team, this attempt was thwarted and Iron Klaw apparently killed. Stone, however, did not believe Iron Klaw as really dead, and eventually concluded that he had replaced Clancy. Upon confronting him, Stone was beaten by Iron Klaw and lay in a coma for some time. Upon recovering, Stone immediately began searching for Clancy, finding him being held captive by the Tong crime syndicate in Hong Kong at the behest of SKAR. After rescuing his old friend, Stone set out to take down Iron Klaw once and for all. Dark Horse Comics Lt. Stone appears since the first issue in the comic continuity as the field commander of the new G.I. Joe team, is never stated at what point the team was formed but the date of 2009 is given in their first mission. G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 Cartoon Lt. Stone is British Joe agent and pilot, an old friend of General Hawk and Duke who appeared in season 2 of Sigma 6. As depicted in his only filecard within the toyline, he was an elite member of a well-known British intelligence agency. He prefers to be called a spy rather than a covert ops agent, because "spy" accurately describes the daring, devious and dangerous nature of his work. He is highly skilled at cracking codes, reading ancient languages and solving mysteries. His fascination with secrets has led him to collect many gadgets with hidden weapons and devices. He is an expert at disguise and often infiltrates Cobra dressed as one of its members. An experienced pilot, Lt. Stone flies the Dragonhawk heavy armor dropship for the Sigma 6 team. His left arm, injured during a battle with Cobra, has been replaced with a bionic arm made of ultra-hard dimantium metal. His eyepatch actually conceals a special eyepiece that can scan and duplicate the clothing of anyone. Lt. Stone was also the mentor of Firefly. The Lt. Stone & Firefly are separate entities than their "A Real American Hero" and "Extreme" counter-parts. Devil's Due Comics Lt. Stone appears on the cover to America's Elite #25 as part of a massive group shot of anyone who ever been a member of the Joe Team. During the World War III event, Lt. Stone has a cameo in America's Elite #31, fighting Iron Grenadiers in Suffolk, England alongside fellow Joes Big Ben (also a British member of G.I. Joe), Short-Fuze, and Hit & Run."G.I. Joe America's Elite" #31 G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra Live-action movie Brendan Fraser plays Stone in the 2009 film. At first, it was reported he was going to play Gung-Ho in the movie, but it was later revealed by director Stephen Sommers to be otherwise. His action figure file card indicates he is a special operations instructor who trains the G.I. Joe team in combat tactics, marksmanship, survival techniques, and other commando skills. In the film, he referees a sparring match between Duke and Snake-Eyes, shocked at the former's unwillingness to stay down from Snake-Eyes' attacks. References External links * Lt. Stone at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Sgt. Stone at YOJOE.com Category:Comics characters introduced in 1983 Category:Fictional characters from Missouri Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Film characters Category:G.I. Joe characters Category:Fictional soldiers